The First
by Mlle. Cleauseau
Summary: Ginny is fifteen and completely underdeveloped. Then everything happens and Malfoy who so enjoyed irritating her now so enjoys staring at her. But maybe his intentions aren’t completely pure maybe there's a little..."Darkness" involved?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: blah blah blah The Harry Potter story line belongs to J.K Rowling everyone else is mine...blah  
  
Ginny is fifteen and completely underdeveloped. Then suddenly everything happens and the Malfoy who so enjoyed irritating her is the same one who so enjoys staring at her. But maybe his intentions aren't completely pure maybe there's a little......"Darkness" involved?  
*~Chapter One~*  
  
Thunk! Clash! Draco and Ginny's books fell to the floor as they collided in the hallway. Draco sneered angrily at the blushing red head and muttered angrily, "Watch where you're going Weaslette!" Ginny's embarrassment quickly faded to anger, she hadn't put up with fifteen years of her brothers' teasing to let this blonde jerk make a fool of her now. She looked up to the silvery eyes in the face a good head taller than her and curled her own lip back in an expression of impertinent distaste, "Sorry Malfoy but it's not my fault your head was too far up your arse to see where you were going."  
  
Draco looked down into Ginny's angry face, although she was shorter than him she was still quite taller than most of the girls in fifth year. He smirked.  
  
"Well, well, the Weaslettes temper almost matches her hair."  
  
Ginny's nostrils flared, she was always very touchy on the subject of her temper, and her hair.  
  
"Go talk to a rock ferret boy, I'm sure that will be more interested in you than I am," she hoped the ferret comment still affected him the way it did two years ago.  
  
It didn't., the pale boy's lips quirked into a smirk, "Sorry Weaslette but the threat of being turned into a ferret no longer bothers me. In fact if I were a ferret I'd come into your room and chew on you while you sleep." Ginny cocked her eyebrow, "Don't you mean Pansy." Draco contemplated this for a moment before saying, "No I'd rather irritate you." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well you're doing a good job now excuse me."  
  
Ginny straightened her books and walked in the opposite direction she'd been going before. "Uh Weaslette weren't you going the other way," Ginny blushed but didn't turn around. Draco grinned and followed after her. "Why are you following me Malfoy?" Draco smirked at her exasperated tone, he was enjoying annoying her. "Well I was going this way before you tripped on your feet and crashed into me," Ginny began grinding her teeth. "Wow Malfoy you sure know how to make a girl feel graceful," she turned around and walked the other way. "Where are you going Weaslette?" Ginny didn't look back, "Away from you." Draco smiled a real smile and then quickly wiped it off his face. Why was his wasting his time with talking to a Weasley girl, a rather unattractive Weasley girl. (I know that sounds mean but you have to understand that Ginny isn't pretty and you'll see why.)  
  
Ginny crept into her Charms class ten minutes late. Trying to look inconspicuous she slipped into her seat near the back. Flitwick wouldn't really mind that she was late but she didn't want to chance anything. Years of hanging around Hermione had rubbed off. Ginny had always been a bright girl but she had been completely surprised when Dumbledore had come to her a few days earlier and told her that next year when Hermione was made head girl Ginny would become the Gryffindor prefect. Dumbledore must've anticipated the shock she had shown and decided to tell her a few weeks before the year was over so she would have at least a little bit more time to prepare her self.  
  
Fred and George would never let her live this down when she told them over summer break. "Oh no we've got another prefect in the family," they'd say. Ginny missed all four of her brothers when they went away but especially Fred and George. They doubled as replacement beaters for a very minor English team and having an extremely popular chain of "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" shops. No small feat considering they only did all this through a special leave of absence from Hogwarts.  
  
Ron however would have his own unique response, he would grin and shake his head. He no longer felt intimidated by his siblings' achievements or quite so jealous of his best friend's fame. Sure Harry was still running off to defeat evil whenever it got in his way, and Ron and Hermione were still the best faithful sidekicks Hogwarts had ever seen but other things had changed.  
  
Ron was now captain of the Quidditch team and a superb chaser. His great mind for chess had led to great Quidditch successes and for the past two years Gryffindor had again won the Quidditch cup. Ron also had one of the most wanted bodies in Hogwarts. Harry was tall and muscular with his pretty green eyes and black hair, but Ron was even taller and even more muscular. Ginny was tired of hearing the girls n her dorm drool over her brothers, "penetrating deep blue gaze," his, "devilish grin," and his spiky red hair that they were just dying to run their fingers through. It was also very uncomfortable to have seventh year girls ask if Ginny knew what her brother looked like naked. Yup Ron would smirk and say something sarcastically humorous but when no one was watching he would give her a hug and quietly congratulate her. He loved his little sister but they were like all normal siblings who fought and bickered.  
  
Ginny felt a slap on her arm that brought her out of her musings. Her friend Phoenix was saying something to her. "What sorry Nix I didn't hear you," Phoenix smiled mischievously and said, "Typical Gryffindor, never pays attention. Now you should be more like us Slytherin perfect in every way." She giggled as Ginny rolled her eyes, "No sorry but Flitwick asked you a question and you sat there in some odd reverie that you needed to be woken out of. What, or should I say who are you thinking of?" Phoenix grinned again and wrote 'discreetly' in the air "Potter". Ginny slapped Phoenix and zoned in on Flitwick's lecture about 'everlasting' charms.  
  
After class Ginny stayed a bit later than everyone else to ask Flitwick a few extra questions about the charms in his lecture, there were a few things she didn't understand. Phoenix waited and stood by Flitwick's desk listening. Although she didn't put a large amount of effort into things school wise Phoenix had the gift of a verbally photographic memory and had quite wonderful grades herself. Although Ginny wasn't sure who the other Gryffindor prefect was she defiantly knew Phoenix would be one of the Slytherin's. As they gathered up their books to go Phoenix nudged Ginny and said with a sneer in her voice, "Oh look here comes your lover." Ginny reflexively looked up to see Harry strolling into the classroom. "Damn you Phoenix," she said to her friend who watched drolly as Harry marched toward his desk in the front not noticing them. "Let's try to escape unnoticed," Ginny said quietly. Phoenix grinned "Oh yes," she said putting her hand at her heart, "We must all escape the dreaded Potter. Let's go." She pulled Ginny by the arm and they walked past Harry who said a quick hello to them. "What was that all about," Phoenix asked. "Normally I have to wipe the saliva off your chin when you hear his name and now you're trying to 'escape unnoticed'."  
  
Ginny tried to smile but some something popped into her head. Something Hermione said last night rang in her head, "Honestly Parvati I pity Ginny maybe if she wore makeup or did, I don't know, anything with her hair, then Harry might look at her differently. But right now I don't know how any male would be able to look at her romantically, least of all Harry." Hermione had not noticed Ginny standing at the doorway of the bedroom she shared with four other girls, neither had the other girls in the room as they continued with their gossip and their makeovers.  
  
Hermione was still little Miss perfect, member of the trio, Gryffindor prefect, hoity toity god-like smarty pants. But now she was also something of a beauty queen and the smartness she used to display just because it was there she now flaunted. She was still a very sweet girl at heart but somewhere along the lines of the last summer she began using makeup and getting hit on which affected her ego a bit more than it should have. Ginny shook her head coming back to the present, "It's nothing," she said to Phoenix who was still waiting for an answer. "All right," Phoenix said with a shrug. They walked down the hall and heading for their next class. 


	2. Chapter Two

*~Chapter Two~*  
Ginny dropped her books off in her dorm and sat down on her bed. Dinner was in twenty minutes and she was going to relax a bit. She took off her shoes, tie, and cloak before whipping out her sketch book and leaning against the head of the bed. Ginny held the quill to her mouth and tried to block out the noise of her room mates as they came in. Fifteen minutes later she looked down and noticed what she had drawn, a ferret burrowing through her bed sheets. Stupid Malfoy, however she had to admit that the picture was pretty funny. She wouldn't rip it out. "Gin Gin, come on its dinner time," her dorm mate Aino Miounette said in a high sickly sweet voice. Ginny smiled, "Of course I can count on you to know when my meals are. I could set my watch by when your stomach growls." Aino crinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out. "Come on I'm huuungry," she whined pathetically. "Fine, fine, I'm coming let me get ready," Ginny said as she put on her shoes.  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny watched incredulously as Aino packed in food like she was about to go through a famine "I don't know how you do it," Ginny said amazed. Aino smiled and burped delicately. She had the rare and enviable gift of being able to eat whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted and still remain the same tall slim size seven. "What was up with you today in Charms Gin," Britta Halstein asked twirling her shoulder length brown hair. Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh I ran into Malfoy," she said. "Ooh," Aino said, "and what happened?" Ginny nodded her head, "I ran into him." Aino smiled 'knowingly' "No really Gin you can tell us what happened, I mean come on we are your friends." Ginny nodded again, "No really I ran into him. Books went flying, I dropped my bag, you know the usual stuff that happens when two people collide." Aino opened her mouth and then quickly stuffed food into it to hide her embarrassment at the stupidity of her comments as Ginny and Britta snickered.  
  
Ron walked over to his sister. Britta sighed and a crack of drool escaped her mouth, Aino leaned over with a smirk and wiped it off. Ron tapped Ginny on the shoulder and she rose from her seat to talk to him, wiping her hands on a napkin as she did so. "So Gin, will you be there Saturday to root for me as I win the match," he asked with a falsely conceited voice. He pretended he didn't care but there was a hopeful questioning in his eyes. The girls may think he was gorgeous but the most appealing part was the way he was friendly and shy toward all of them. Plus he was a very sweet guy but he had a need to pester his sister with his constant sarcastic humor.  
  
"Oh sorry Ron but after consulting my extremely busy social calendar I've discovered it won't be possible for me to devote any of my precious time to my family," Ginny said patting Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ron grinned, "So that's a yes?"  
  
"Did it sound like a yes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it's a yes."  
  
"Wait, that made no sense."  
  
"I know Ron but I already told you I would be there so could you please just go away and trust me when I say I'll do something," Ginny asked him exasperatedly.  
  
Ron smiled and ruffled his sister's hair like a dog before going back to where his friends sat. Harry and Hermione waved to her politely and she waved back before sitting down.  
  
"I saw that," Aino said to her as she sat down.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Harry waved at you. Oooh somebody's getting a hook up." She said cheering noisily.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh please Aino you assume so easily. I mean you thought Ron wanted Britta because he helped her to the Hospital wing when he accidentally tripped her in the hallway."  
  
"But he offered himself."  
  
"Because it was his fault."  
  
"But he carried her."  
  
"She sprained her ankle."  
  
"He held her tightly."  
  
"So he didn't drop her."  
  
"You're so unromantic."  
  
"You're so overdramatic."  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are to,"  
  
"Am not,"  
  
"Are to,"  
  
"Am NOT," "GIRLS," Britta broke in. "People are staring." And people were, luckily only half of the Gryffindors had noticed the 'little' argument before it got bigger.  
  
"But Ginny you're more right than Aino, he was really nice about it and we talked all the way up to the wing and he came up to check on me later that day," Britta said blushing slightly. "Ah ha," Aino said triumphantly "And it was only last week." "Stop celebrating Aino. Ginny was right not you he doesn't 'want' me, and if he did he wouldn't take advantage of a person in a situation like that." Aino shrugged  
  
"Whatever, it's gonna happen and then you'll thank me for telling you in advance. After all I can, 'See deeply into the fates of those dear to me'," She said with a dreamy look like she was amazed with her talents. Ginny cocked her eyebrow, "And I suppose Trelawny told you that." Aino nodded, "Uh huh." The two other girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Aino, if Trelawny told you that one day you would try to destroy all things anime, you would believe her." This was saying a lot considering how obsessed with anime Aino was, but she didn't argue.  
  
As they were leaving the great hall a small argument broke out between two Slytherin girls. Malfoy could be heard breaking it up with, "Girls, girls, don't fight over something as small as this. Now if you were fighting over me, then I could understand your problem." Ron caught up to his sister and her friends and walked alongside Britta for a bit.  
  
"So will you be at the match Saturday too?"  
  
Britta smiled, "Yeah I think I will."  
  
"That's cool I'll see you there."  
  
Britta smiled as he walked away and said to her friends, "Catch me if I faint." She didn't notice Hermione giving her the most withering glare possible for a sixteen year old girl to give.  
  
Saturday came and the last Quiddith match of the year took place Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Everyone woke up and got dressed in their uniforms most leaving their robes behind in favor of letting the warm May air touch their skins. Phoenix had ditched every piece of clothing possible leaving one her skirt, white button up blouse and her shoes, the same dress was viewed on Vennala, Isis, Felinei, Aino, Britta, and Ginny as they walked together toward the stadium. "Who supports our troops, come on Gryffindors get your stickers. If you support our troops come get a sticker." Aino was holding up long lines of wax paper with stickers Dean had helped her make. They depicted the gold Gryffindor lion roaring as always, and circling around it in crimson were the words, "I Support our troops."  
  
"Come on Nix you support our troops have a sticker," Aino said turning to her friend. Ginny put her hand on her forehead and groaned, "Oh my God." The rest of the girls giggled at Aino's puzzled face. "What," she asked confused. Felinei patted her on the shoulder, "I think I can clear this up. Um those are Gryffindor support stickers." "Yeah, so?" "She's a Slytherin." Aino blushed but Phoenix quickly lightened the mood by grabbing a sticker and smacking it onto her bum before going back to Vennala where they were writing, "Sexy Malfoy," and "I 'heart' Draco," on large pieces of paper.  
  
The group parted ways at the entrance each of them heading to where their houses were stationed. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were flying about the field showing off and warming up. Draco was at a vantage point being so high up he could see everything thing that went on as he swooped about on his shiny Wind Dancer. After two years of his Nimbus 2001 he'd grown tired of it and also of the fact that Potter had a Firebolt. So when the Wind Dancer had come out he'd pestered his father into realizing how much better it was than a Firebolt and how much better the Malfoys would look since they had once again outdone the boy who lived in the superiority of their possessions, specifically their son's possessions. And indeed the Wind Dancer was better than the Firebolt but just barely. Draco however did justice to the wonderful broomstick. Truthfully he had bought his way onto the Slytherin team in his second year, but he had become obsessed with beating Potter and his asinine teammates. His love for Quidditch had always been real but his talent had not, At least not real until he had begun practicing it his every waking hour. Now Draco was more than worthy of his position as seeker, and he made sure everyone knew it.  
  
Lee Jordan's younger sister Raven started the match with enthusiasm. She was much like her brother but she was a bit more spastic and had a klutzy streak. Now that Lee was gone she had the position of announcer, her first year had been Lee's last and he had spent most of it training her to fulfill his soon to be vacated position. Potter and Malfoy hovered above the rest of their teammates as Madame Hooch released the balls from their holding places. The Snitch seemed to be mocking the two boys as it flew up and swirled around their heads.  
  
Draco felt adrenaline course through his blood and he began shaking with anticipation. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Slytherin had the quaffle and chasers Archer Zabini, Chase Wilcox, and Pereru Therin flew in a V formation toward the three Gryffindor hoops. The Gryffindor keeper Sepharyn Johnson, a fourth year, warily watched the impending attack. Archer skillfully threw the quaffle to Pereru who quickly faked a pass to Chase before throwing it at the lower right hoop. Sepharyn quickly caught the ball throwing it with all her might to one of the Gryffindor chasers. A Slytherin beater hit a bludger in the direction of Harry much to Draco's amusement and the scar headed boy only just lurched out of the way in time. Draco kept his eye out for the Snitch, it hadn't made an appearance yet which was fine considering how early on in the game it was. Gryffindor scored on Slytherin and Raven nearly fell out of her seat with the excitement of saying, "And Gryffindor has the lead of ten points to Slytherin's zero. That wonderful shot scored by Gryffindor chaser Andrew Belfry a rather exuberant chap with a tendancy to tie people's shoelaces together. He-" "Raven, back to the match," McGonagall said in a reprimanding tone. "Sorry Professor just got carried away in the heat of the moment. And Chaser Archer Zabini elbows Gryffindor chaser Scott Miner in the nose, CALL A FOUL HOOCH CALL A FOUL!!!!!" "Raven! Calm yourself!"  
  
Draco heard it all and grinned. Where was the Snitch? He looked all around the field, there it was hovering above Potter's head, what an ironic twist of fate this would be. Draco flew with all speed toward Harry's head looking intently at the golden ball above his head. Stretched out his hand and, Harry ducked his head and flew to left with all speed looking back at Drano. "Shite," he thought flying after Malfoy when he saw the little golden ball his enemy was pursuing. Malfoy followed the Snitch to the best of his ability completely ignoring Potter as he closed the distance between them (sounds odd huh?) Malfoy reached out his hand his fingers could feel the breeze the Snitch's tiny wings made when suddenly Harry pulled up beside him and knocked him to the left Draco spat in Harry's general direction and Harry put on a burst of speed reaching out to catch the Snitch and win the match 190 to 50.  
  
Harry grinned smugly at Draco as he flew past him to the exit. Draco dissapointedly looked up to the Slytherin section in time to see Phoenix pummeling a guy, and then looked over to Gryffindor and watched Ginny celebrate with her friends for a moment. When she calmed down she looked over and saw him staring at her, her smile faded and she looked at him icily tipping her head to the side in an unspoken question. Malfoy winked cheekily at her before flying off to practice away his anger at losing to Potter. Hell yes he was very angry but he winked at Ginny just to annoy her.  
Hee hee sorry about my little mistake notice I changed it and thanks for pointing it out I love all you reviewers!!!! 


	3. AN please R & R lol

Hey my dear loyal reviewers I would greatly like to apologize for not updating my story lately. Despite recent views there is a method to this madness. It is no exaggeration when I say that in my room is a stack of papers like four inches thick of my story ask Vennala Vacoi and read her AsMi fanfic Beautiful Green Eyes. A squeensy little problem is that I have stuff written for like eleven chapters later and I need to organize everything. I am also working on like six stories at once three Harry Potter ones, an X-Men story and two original ones so if I'm late TOO BAD. Hey has anyone ever heard of Dane Cook? Well he's a comedian and go download some of his stuff like Kool Aid and Monopoly and Tickling and Crocodile Hunter OH and Burger King I laughed so hard I cried when I heard that. I'll probably make reference to some of his stuff in my story. GORGEOUS! 


	4. heh last one of these you guys sorry!

holla!! (heh sorry I really like that word today)  
  
kay here's the deal im going to be replacing like all the effing chapters ion my story and I have one almost done so here ya go please forgive me for not sucking it up and working on my story So without further ado here's my freaking story! 


End file.
